col_2fandomcom-20200216-history
Ironclad
is one of the newest hero added to the game. He was released with the Christmas update in Dec 2016. He is a very different hero than any who have come before him. He has around 60% higher base attack than the next highest hero Arcane Caster but attacks at around half the speed. Every hero before him has an attack rate of .9 to 1.1 per second. This means his dps should be on par with other ranged heroes while his Active and Divine skills will do substantially more damage and base attack boosts will be much stronger. He also attacks from a much greater range than other heroes characteristic of the fact that he drives around a tank. He appears to have the same range as Toxic Shaman and Guild Chariot which is around 50% more than the standard ranged hero. This keeps him safe from enemy heroes in the back lines and outranges defenses like Sniper Towers and Cannons. Appearance is a red haired dwarf with a mohawk who uses a tank as his weapon of choice. he shoots powerful flaming mortar rounds at his victims from the comfort of the back lines. Hero Skill His skill works differently than any other hero who came before, as you must first tap the skill and then tap where on the map. The range of his skill starts out the same as his attack range and grows up to 50% further through increasing his skill. The skill goes off with his next attack and given that his attack rate is very slow there can be a significant delay before it goes off. His skill can deal a substantial amount of damage and as with a lot of newer heroes reduces healing and additionally reduces damage reduction. This is the first hero skill in the game which can be used to reduce enemy damage reduction and is a welcome addition as there are many heroes at this point which boast significant damage reduction. Perhaps even more importantly as it is an aoe skill able to reduce damage reduction it can help deal with mercenaries with 90+% damage reduction can start to edge on impossible to penetrate although this requires having mercenary levels near max on every aid which only very high level players have achieved. Tactical Strike also deals 50% more damage to buildings and clones. The rage cost of his skill goes down very slowly and bottoms out at 2. Additionally the low cooldown of this skill means it can be quite the rage hog. Active Skill Aid Skill Hero Evolve can further enhance his potency by evolving new skills and abilities. His fortitude skill increases his range which is already about 50% further than normal ranged heroes. The only other hero with a fortitude skill which increases their range is Ambrosia, and as many players already know this can be very problematic to deal with on offense because your Heroes will often be out of range to aggro them and so the only one being hit by the extreme range hero will react. His fortitude skill also reduces his active skill cooldown, and his active skill is very good at dealing with enemy mercenaries especially when combined with his divine skill. On to said divine skill, it is really really good, just read it. And also it gains an incredible extra effect at rank two, read that as well. Hero Stats Glory Point Stats Notes * Category:Heroes Category:Epic Heroes Category:Aggressive Heroes Category:Ranged Heroes Category:Ground Units